


A Doctor's Cure

by aidez_moi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Deepthroating, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Electrocution, F/M, Fantasizing, Fingering, Flirting, Humiliation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Teasing, outdoor, shocking, stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidez_moi/pseuds/aidez_moi
Summary: Something about my submission seemed to be a revelation for him...
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I am a slut for the Doctor 
> 
> Like my work? Follow me on Twitter :3 @bitchescocaina

“If you need a cadaver,” I whispered “I can be that for you.” I dropped onto my knees. “Please. Just let my friends go. You want an experiment, I’ll give you one. Whatever you want, just...please”

“You think you can show me something I don’t already know? What truths do you think I’ll find in there that I don’t already understand?” He sneered, a grin on his face. 

“Please…Doctor...” I let out a quiet sob, to which the Doctor laughed with amusement. His laugh was electric, grating to the ears, causing more tears to roll from my eyes. I wanted to protect my team. I knew how the Doctor was. Erratic. Sadistic. Prepared to toy with and tortue us. I bowed my head and moved my heads to grip his bloodied pant legs, a state of pure, undignified submission, begging for mercy. I looked up to see his head tilted to the side, his forced grin terrifying. 

The Doctor grabbed my hair aggressively, tilting my head backwards so he could get a better look at my tear-stained face. 

“You want to help your friends?” He asked. I nodded helplessly. With this encouragement, and with a fistful of hair, he shoved my face against his crotch. I yelped in confusion at the feeling of his cock pushing through his pants and against my mouth. The doctor’s already contorted face seemed to warp even more with sick, twisted pleasure. He grinded against my face, his breathing becoming louder, sharper. My hands instinctively moved to push away from him, but with his spare hand he grabbed one and guided it away, encouraging me to stay put as he continued to push against my face. 

“Now,” he said, “I don’t want to do this here.” After pulling my face away, he proceeded to drag me by my hair towards what I’d always assumed to be his old office. I knew that Lery’s belonged to the Doctor; I was in his realm. His world. We went beyond his office, down the staircase into the basement, the last place I wanted to be. Cold. Damp. Bloody. I heard a generator pop in the distance. 

*This is worth it. This is worth it.*

He threw me to the ground. I whimpered at the feeling of slamming into the icy stone of the basement. “What a precious little cry. I wonder what you’ll sound like when I really hurt you…” I sat up, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to contain any warmth left, but it seemed to have all been sucked from the room. “Are you ready for our session to begin?” I nodded and crawled over to him, ready to be at his whim. He chuckled, a gleam forming in his eyes. Something about my submission seemed to be a revelation for him. I unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, pulling out his cock. Thick. Long. Veiny. Dripping with pre-cum. He pressed his hand against my forehead. I finally understood where all the heat in the room had gone. His hand, his dick, every part of him was so fucking warm. 

“Do you want me to suck it, Doctor?”

“What do you think?” 

I shivered. I moved closer. I pressed my tongue against his dick tentatively, licking the tip slowly, and moved to swirling my tongue around the head. He seemed pleased, but it was difficult to tell. I hoped it felt good enough. Just to keep him occupied.

Another generator completed. The doctor didn’t seem to mind. 

*Thank God.*

“I see you’ve done this before, isn’t that right?” My face, once cold, seemed to suddenly burn. Cheeky bastard. I put his cock in my mouth, gliding up and down, but never taking it all in. I knew my gag reflex was no good. But he seemed to read my mind immediately. “Don’t be shy,” he coaxed, grabbing the back of my head and pushing down, “Take it all in.” His cock hit the back of my throat and I choked, letting out a cry of discomfort. I felt it throb. He began thrusting inside my mouth to the point that I was no longer sucking him off, but he was just fucking my throat. Tears were flowing from my eyes and my saliva was starting to spill from my mouth onto my chin. 

I raised my eyes to look up at him. His chest rose and fell quickly as he took in sharp breaths between groans. I assume this meant he was enjoying this. 

Abruptly, he pulled me off of his cock. I gasped, finally being able to breathe properly. He grabbed my chin, lifting it to look me in the eye. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it would take to get someone to do everything you say. Everything you want.” He grabbed his cock, stroking it. 

“Doctor…”

“Stand up.” I complied with his demand. Grabbing my shirt, he tore it open, revealing my breasts completely. He observed my body, as if trying to evaluate it. He ran his hands over my breast, thumbing my sensitive nipples. I let out a restrained moan. “Do you enjoy that? Hm?” His hand moved downwards, under my waistband, so close to touching me, so close to doing what I wanted…

*What am I thinking?*

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked. Like any good doctor, he seemed to be an expert in comforting his patients, and suddenly I was one of them. The soothe of his voice was so contrary to the situation I was in, to the doctor himself. He leaned in, his mouth right against my ear. “To the wall. Bend over with your hands against the wall.” Clear directions. 

Had another generator flown by yet? I couldn’t remember. Everything else in the background had gone mute. 

I did as he asked. Bent over. Hands on the wall. He pulled my bottoms down, completely exposing my body to the cold air. He glided his fingers over my cunt, his other hand continuing to stroke his dick. 

“Hm...Does this arouse you? Is that why you’re so wet?” 

*Yes. God, Yes. What the fuck is wrong with me?*

I could only moan weakly in response. He seemed to find this amusing, a short chuckle escaping him. He pressed his dick against my pussy, finding the entrance with ease. “Are you ready for your treatment?” He inquired. I inhaled sharply. 

His hands, which were now latched onto my ass, began to electrocute me. I yelped out in pain. They were less than dramatic shocks, but it made my heart race. The shocks stopped and pushed deep inside my pussy, his cock slamming into my cervix. My body convulsed. He shocked me again. Again. Again. My heart felt like it was going as fast as it could and all the while he pounded my cunt until I was a sobbing mess. He shocked me once again, and it pushed me over the edge. My body twisted on it’s own accord, my hands coming off the wall to try and push away, my heart feeling like it was going to explode. 

“Please stop, please, please…” He didn’t. Instead, he wrapped a hand around my throat, and his other hand gripped my hip to press me closer to him. I let out a short, involuntary scream of pain. Between being torn in half and my accelerated heart rate it felt like I was losing my mind. The Doctor didn’t wish to bring healing, he only wished to bring pain, it seems. 

The Doctor pulled out and let go of my body. I fell to the ground, my back to the wall, and sobbed. I looked up at him to see him staring at me inquisitively. 

“I hope you know your treatment isn’t over yet.” I nodded. He kneeled down, grabbed me, and pushed me onto my back. I whimpered defensively as he spread my legs and moved in between them. “This might feel a little uncomfortable…” Easing himself into me once again, he reached his hands up, put his hands on the sides of my head, and pressed his thumbs against my temples as he continued thrusting into my body. 

“Doctor--” I gasped.

“Let me remind you that you’re the one who said anything, yes? Although I would love to hear you beg for mercy. Do you understand what’s going to happen? Do you understand the procedure?”

“Y-You’re going--going to electrocute me-e,” I stammered. I hated being shocked. It was worse than taking a hatchet to the back or a cleaver to the shoulder. 

“That’s right. Now, why don’t you beg me not to…” This wasn’t a question. It wasn’t even a request. A demand I felt obliged to answer to. 

“Please don’t shock me Doctor...please...I can’t take it. It hurts too much,” I sobbed as he continued to fuck me slowly, almost….gently? Though I doubt this was care and more him trying to bask in my begging and milk all of the pleasure out of my pain and submissiveness. His eyes continued to gleam. Those eyes, all humanity gone from them, something about them made my core ache. 

The Doctor laughed as his hands gripped my head tighter and he released electric shocks straight to my temples. I shrieked with pain. He stopped, gave me time to breathe, and would begin again. Over and over and over while he destroyed my cunt. I grabbed the sides of his suit vest, digging my nails into the fabric, trying to hold on to my sanity. The pain was so overwhelming. That feeling of him hitting my g-spot was so intense. My brain was fuzzy. Was it the electricity or was it him fucking me? 

*Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop.*

It played on repeat in my head. I was so disgusted that I could be made to feel this way by The Doctor, with his bloodied face and pincushioned head. That I could feel this way when I was being electrocuted and dancing with death so intimately. 

Without my notice, the electrocution had stopped. My eyes were rolled back, my body was on the edge. I didn’t even note that he was no longer shocking me, but rather staring at me, his labored breathing growing heavier and heavier. All I could focus on was the tension growing in my stomach and the sounds of his grunting above me. He wanted it too. And yet, before I could climax, he stopped. 

I let out a cry of frustration and tried to move my hips to finish, but the doctor grabbed my hips and nailed them to the ground. 

“Do you want to orgasm? Do you want me to help you get there?” He said, calm and controlled. Terrifying. My pride would shatter, but somehow, my feral need to cum outweighed any human need for dignity. I nodded my head, tears flowing from my eyes. I didn’t want it. I needed it. Like a sickly patient who needs a cure. Only The Doctor could give it to me. “Show me how badly you want it.” 

I moaned and whined at the feeling of his cock still buried inside me. If only he would move. But he wouldn’t, and he wouldn’t let me move. Not until I begged. A doctor can’t prescribe until they accurately understand the symptoms that only words can convey. 

“Doctor--I need you. I need to cum. Please keep fucking me. Please I need it so badly!” His hands moved and cradled my face as he stared at me with uninhibited desire. “Please keep going, I’d do anything--I--” With this, he placed one hand over my mouth to shush me while his other hand slowly moved down my body. He dragged his fingers along my neck, breasts, and navel; I was in fucking agony. 

“Anything…” He whispered. That gleam was back. His revelation was not medical. This man had been searching for the answer to mind-control, complete and utter. The answer he had searched for was never to be found in all his medical procedures or biological expeditions, nor was it in scientific exploration or research. All it took was a greedy, desperate need for simple, animalistic pleasure on his part, and suddenly I was under his control.The fingers of his hand slipped inside my mouth, encouraging me to lick and suck them. I did just this, obeying a command he hadn’t even directed me to do. Of course! Controlling the mind has nothing to do with the biology of the brain. It all lies in our own fantasies and desires. 

Realizing this, he moved his hand to rub my clit as he began thrusting inside my eager body once again.. I jerked my hips at the feeling of his fingers, with all the understanding and nimbleness of any good doctor, touching my clit. I moaned in pleasure. No one had ever touched me like this. Not once. There was no room in my body to feel ashamed or disgusted, no time to focus on everything wrong with the situation at hand; every other thought was long gone, and all I could feel was my orgasm boiling over, hotter and hotter, the doctor pushing deeper into me, looking down on me with euphoria, until I finally screamed, reaching the peak of pure, undiluted ecstasy and convulsing with pleasure. The Doctor also seemed to be at his breaking point, letting out a strained moan and cumming deep inside my cunt, completely filling me up with his seed. As he pulled out, his semen spilled out of me and onto the floor. 

My mind started coming back to me. Slowly. 

*Lery’s. Trial. Friends. Who came into this trial with me? Are they okay?* 

*Doctor.*

*Did I really just do that?*

The Doctor stood up, and looking down on me, taking in the entirety of my body, proceeded to zip up and button his pants. He tilted his head at me, clearly pleased with everything that just happened, but still confused. 

“Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems our time is almost up. And quite frankly, I don’t think the entity will be very pleased with me if I don’t sacrifice at least one. You understand, don’t you?” He laughed devilishly. “But I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

The last thing I saw was the bottom of his shoes before I awoke at the campfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop thinking about him, and you need release. The Doctor doesn't even have to be there for him to control you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be a one-shot, but why not continue it, right?

I opened my eyes. The campfire blazed gently in front of me. My head rested in someone’s lap and the feeling of someone’s fingers massaging my scalp comforted me. I looked up to see Kate beaming down on me and Meg’s angular visage. 

“I’m glad you’re finally awake,” she said, her light southern accent being a welcome change to the grating voice I had been listening to only just before. I lifted my head from her lap and sat up. 

“Guess it took me a while to wake up, huh?” I mused. 

“Forever, girl. I thought you were gonna be the first to just never wake up.” Meg joked. Strange. I felt like I had just left the trial. 

Despite being awake and functional, Kate’s concern was still apparent. “The others from your last trial said you disappeared, and you came back long after them. They were worried about you. We all were.” 

“They said the killer disappeared too,” Meg remarked, a wicked grin on her face. Kate may have been worried, but Meg was as lax as she always was. “Giving the killer a good time, hm?” 

“Meg!” Kate scolded as my face turned a deep shade of red. Was she reading my mind or was she just messing around? 

Oh God. What if she somehow saw what happened? 

I didn’t want anyone to even think that what happened, happened. Even if they didn’t give a shit, I would give a shit. I decided my best bet was to play stupid. Feigning ignorance is always easier than coming up with some crazy lie. I wasn’t good enough at lying to make up a story and stick to its details. No way.

“Meg, don’t be naughty,” I smirked. “I don’t even remember what happened, so no need to get so jealous.” Meg laughed heartily at my teasing. Kate put her palm to her face.

“You really don’t remember anything? Do you at least remember who the killer was?” Well, that was a truth I wouldn’t mind telling, even though I didn’t want to remind myself. I wondered if telling her a small piece would cause her to continue prodding, but decided to spill anyways.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m pretty sure it was the Doctor.”

“Well if it was him…” Kate trailed off. Well, If it was him, she’d think, there’s no telling what he would do. True dat, Kate. True dat.

“Sicko probably wanted to do some experiments. I’m sure it’s a good thing you don’t remember.” Meg stated. Kate nodded in agreement. 

Just then, we all heard the sound of David’s booming voice, playfully challenging Steve to a little rumble, as he would call it. “Come on, pal, let’s ‘ave a go at it! You and me!” He yelled. Steve agreed, and the two started to tumble around like two brothers. Everyone chuckled at the site. 

I was happy to have the attention of the two women off me and to have my mind momentarily distracted. But my mind slowly crept back to the Doctor. My stomach felt like a turbulent ocean, the waves sloshing and crashing. I felt sick. I kept seeing that face, bandaged, bloodied, needles and nails protruding from his brain. I felt his hands, mangled and aggressive, pinning me to the ground. The cold, damp basement floor against my back. His deft and apt fingers moving across my body, finding their way inside me. His body on top of me, pressing against me, the cold being replaced by his heat overtaking me. 

Sickness was turning into pleasure and I knew it. I felt the heat growing between my legs and that feral need rising up in me once again. 

Am I fucking crazy? 

Yes. I think so. 

I stood up and snuck away, doing my best to be inconspicuous, hoping no one would notice. I walked into the forest behind me, putting distance between myself and the others. I wanted to spend time with them, but I also desperately wanted to be in my own mind. Part of me told me to turn back, to calm down and sit at the campfire. That was the closest I got to normal, and was I really going to spend it fantasizing about that sick fucker? But I kept on walking anyway. Farther and farther. 

When I felt I was far away enough, I sat on the ground with my back against a tree and closed my eyes. 

What the fuck am I doing?

The Doctor’s face invaded my headspace, looking down on me with that stretched grin and stitched open eye, glowing red. My hands glided over my body for him, finding their way under my shirt and up to my breasts. I kneaded and squeezed them through my bra before pulling my bra down. I could feel the cold air against my tits again through my thin shirt, reminding me of the freezing basement air. I rubbed my thumbs over my hardened nipples, images of the Doctor groping me incessantly playing over and over in my head. I could ignore the smoothness of my own hands and almost feel those rough, disfigured hands touching me once again. I groaned at the thought and rubbed my legs together. My wetness was already starting to soak through my underwear. 

The Doctor’s madness didn’t usually do this, did it? We all saw hallucinations when the Doctor tortured us, but those figures never did this to me.

My head tried to reason with me, reminding me that this man had killed me, that he was fucked up. He was a killer. But this reminder only made me want it more. I could almost feel those electric shocks moving through my body and I could see that sadistic look on his face. The Doctor prompted me to touch myself for him. He didn’t have to push me at all. I moved my one hand down my stomach and into my panties. I swirled my fingers in my wetness and then in circles around my needy clit, moaning out loud. The Doctor was very pleased with my willingness to be obedient and listen to what he said. 

“Good girl,” He cooed. I moaned, drool starting to spill from the side of my mouth. When the Doctor said we’d see each other again, I didn’t expect it to be like this, and certainly not this soon. I rubbed myself more aggressively, my stomach starting to tie itself up in knots. He didn’t even have to touch me. His presence overwhelmed me. “Already going to orgasm? My my….” The Doctor teased. 

I needed him to touch me. I needed him inside me. I plunged my fingers deep into my pussy, pushing them in and out, over and over again, moaning to the image of that mutilated face, his electricity moving through my entire body. It drove me mad, and my brain was quickly deteriorating. Both hands were taking up the space beneath my waistband, one desperately trying to reach as far in me as the Doctor did, rubbing against my g-spot, and the other swirling around my clit furiously. I gasped and moaned, my pace only getting faster and faster. I was so, so close. 

“Doctor…” I whimpered. His eyes watched me carefully, monitored me, like I was a new discovery for him to learn everything about. 

“Needy girl, aren’t you?” He laughed. “Cum for me.” Sent over the edge by this command, my legs tensed and my hips jerked upwards as waves of pleasure racked my body, uninhibited moans escaping my throat.

I took a few deep breaths, the calm settling in after the storm. I took my hands out of my pants and blushed. I was out of my mind. The Doctor wasn’t there anymore. It was just me, cum all over my hands and a twinge of guilt at what I had just done. But I couldn’t blame myself, could I? Could anyone blame me for trying to find a little bit of pleasure in this fucked up place? I know there were a ton of survivors, but did it even matter? 

Fucking Hell. 

I stood up on my shaky legs and started to walk back to the campfire. I hoped no one would ask about where I’d gone.


End file.
